Sincerity Called Love
by Kavyana
Summary: Gadis itu selalu ada dan tak pernah pergi. Gadis itu—ia hanya terlalu tulus mencintai/Kita semua berhak Bahagia/Untuk #TAKABURChallenge/Kolaborasi dengan Uchihamelia/AU/SakuSasuIno/#HugReader(s)


Gadis itu selalu ada dan tak pernah pergi. Gadis itu—ia hanya terlalu tulus mencintai.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **S** **incerity Called Love**

A blind collaboration fiction for **#TAKABURC** by **Uchihamelia** as starter and **Kavyana** as finisher

[ Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan bermain dengan karakter pujaan

dan kesempatan berkenalan ;) _we own nothing but the plot_ ]

.

 **Sakura H., Sasuke U., Ino Y.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Hurt/Comfort,** **Drama**

* * *

a/n :

 _"Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fict collab, lho. /Siapa yang nanya?/plak/ Fict ini untuk #TAKABURChallenge. Tantangan kolaborasi buta ramai-ramai. Seru aja, sih, eventnya. Saling meneruskan fict dari author yang belum kita kenal sebelumnya. Semoga syukaaa :)." **—Uchihameli** **a**_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Malam begitu sunyi. Tak ada yang berlalu-lalang atau siluet manusia yang hanya sekadar melewati taman kota ini. Tidak ada purnama ataupun bintang. Suasana nampak gelap. Sumber pencahayaan hanya dari kelap-kelip lampu yang berjejer di tiap sudut taman. Semilir angin malam yang bertiup dingin, menyapa pori-pori kulit seorang gadis berhelai merah muda yang terbalut pakaian tebal. Sebuah syal berwarna hijau apel melingkar manis di lehernya. Gadis itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.45 malam. Itu berarti, dua jam empat puluh lima menit sudah waktunya ia habiskan hanya untuk duduk diam menunggu. Sendirian. Di bangku taman yang sepi. Gadis itu memasukkan jemari tangannya kedalam kantung pakaian hangatnya. Ia semakin merasa dingin.

Beberapa butiran putih terjatuh di wajahnya. Salju mulai turun. _'Shit! Mengapa harus turun salju di malam ini?'_ gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati. Namun berbalik dari umpatannya, gadis itu tetap statis, masih terduduk ditempatnya. Tidak begerak pergi sekadar mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Gadis itu masih diam di bawah hujan salju yang makin merapat. Ia menggigil. Tentu saja. Suhu udara malam hari di musim dingin bisa mencapai lima derajat _celcius_ , bahkan dapat kurang dari itu. Butiran salju yang terus terjatuh serasa menusuk-nusuk ke dalam kulit dermisnya. Menembus, mengoyak, dan merobeknya hingga membuat badannya bergetar cukup hebat.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tetap diam dibawah lebatnya salju?" Suara _baritone_ itu menguar, bersamaan dengan sebuah payung yang meneduhi kepala berhelai merah muda itu dari guyuran lembut butiran salju. Gadis itu mendongak, lalu menarik sisi kiri dan kanan bibirnya. Memaksakan seulas senyuman meski tubuhnya terasa kaku digerakkan. Orang yang ditunggunya telah datang. Ia bahagia.

"Kau bisa mati kedinginan disini, bodoh!" desis suara _baritone_ itu lagi, nada suaranya pun terdengar kesal. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih terduduk di bangku taman di bawah gelaran payung yang melindunginya. Payung yang dipegang oleh tangan kekar lelaki bersuara _baritone_. Payung yang melindungi dua kepala berwarna kontras itu dari terpaan salju yang mengguyur. "A-aku... baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_ ," jawab gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

Mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, lelaki itu membuka jas yang dikenakannya. Lalu bergerak menyampirkan jas tersebut di tubuh sang gadis.

"Ayo pulang sekarang. Kau bisa beku, Sakura," kata lelaki itu. Suaranya pun kini melembut.

Gadis itu— Sakura, menganggukkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia bangkit mengikuti instruksi lelaki yang bernama Sasuke ini. Badannya benar-benar terasa kaku. Sekadar berbicara pun rasanya sangat sulit. Jadi ia diam, bungkam memendam segala keluh kesah yang ia rasakan.

Tanpa bertanya pun, Sasuke tahu harus membawa Sakura kemana. Setelah mendudukkan Sakura disamping bangku pengemudi, dia segera memacu laju mobilnya menuju destinasi. Hujan salju di malam hari membuat jalanan cukup senggang dari hingar bingar kendaraan yang biasanya memadati. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke akhirnya sampai di sebuah kawasan apartemen elit tempat tinggal Sakura.

Dengan segala perhatian, Sasuke menuntun Sakura keluar dari mobil. Menggandeng tubuh kaku gadis itu untuk berjalan perlahan. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Sasuke segera memasukkan kata kunci untuk membuka pintu apartemen Sakura begitu keduanya tiba di depan pintu. Sedang sang pemiliknya hanya diam menggigil.

Setelah mendudukkan Sakura di sofa, Sasuke segera berlalu menuju dapur. Tak lama, lelaki tersebut kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir _ocha_ hangat di tangan. "Maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau kita janji bertemu di taman malam ini."

Lagi-lagi Sakura memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," sahutnya lembut tanpa emosi. Hening. Tak ada respon ataupun resonansi yang menguar. Suasana kembali sunyi. Detik jarum jam yang bergerak seakan _speaker_ yang meneriaki. Terdengar begitu jelas menggetarkan gendang telinga.

Iris _emerald_ itu seketika membulat saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya. Jantungnya langsung merespon dengan berdetak lebih cepat. Berpacu lebih kencang tanpa bisa gadis itu kendalikan. Beku yang tadi dirasakan seakan melebur digantikan kehangatan. Rasanya nyaman dan tenang. Jika mampu, Sakura ingin waktu dihentikan saat ini juga. Ia tak ingin bergerak, tak ingin berontak. Gadis itu hanya ingin menikmati pelukan dari lelaki yang dicintainya selama lima belas tahun lebih ini.

Dinding kehangatan itu bagaikan roboh saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Sejujurnya, Sakura kecewa. Ia ingin menikmati pelukan Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Bolehkah? Tapi mustahil. Ia tak mempunyai hak untuk itu. Karena... Sasuke bukanlah miliknya.

Binar berlian dari sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuka di hadapannya membuat hijau zamrud Sakura membulat. "Tadi sore toko perhiasan menelponku dan mengatakan cincin pesananku sudah selesai, jadi sepulang kerja aku mengambilnya kesana. Aku lupa dengan jam tujuh malam janji bertemu kita. Aku baru ingat saat—"

"Cincin ini… kau akan me—" Sakura menyela eksposisi Sasuke, namun Sasuke segera menyelanya lagi. "— Ya. Aku akan melamar Ino besok."

Udara di sekeliling Sakura seakan kedap. Pasokan oksigen seperti menipis secara mendadak. Seperti ada yang menghambat arterinya hingga membuatnya sesak. Pendengarannya pun bagai menghilang perlahan-lahan. Dan, tetes likuid pun langsung meluncur dari manik _emerald_ nya tanpa bisa ia tahan-tahan. Cairan bening itu terus mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Gadis itu menangis.

Sasuke segera mendekatinya. Membingkai wajahnya, kemudian menyapu airmata yang membasahi pipi mulusnya dengan jemari kekar tangannya. "Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura, si gadis _emerald_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya meskipun hatinya kini dirundung nestapa. "Aku— aku ini menangis bahagia, Sasuke- _kun_. Sungguh aku terharu dan senang sekali mendengarnya. Selamat karena kau telah menemukan belahan hatimu. Selamat ya, selamat," lirihnya dusta.

Ia berdusta dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Gadis itu menangis karena bersedih. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke semenjak kecil. Sudah lima belas tahun persahabatan itu dijalaninya. Dan selama itu pula, ia mulai memendam perasaan yang semakin hari semakin bertumbuh besar ini. Namun apa daya, ia tak mungkin mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis lemah yang memendam cinta diam-diam. Gadis yang selalu ada dan mendukung setiap langkah dan keputusan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Gadis yang mencintai lelaki terlampau tulus, hingga mampu menerima konsekuensi terpahit bahwa ia hanya bisa menjadi sahabat untuk Sasuke. Tidak lebih. Tak pernah bisa lebih.

Bahkan, ketika tiga tahun lalu Sasuke mengatakan menyukai Ino dan ingin memacarinya, gadis itu mendukungnya. Meski kala itu hatinya bagai dipatahkan, tapi gadis itu menerimanya dengan selalu ada disamping Sasuke. Selalu menemani, tak pernah pergi. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Sasuke. Meski kemudian setelah Sasuke berpacaran dengan Ino ia bukan lagi prioritas, karena ia hanya sekadar sahabatnya, namun ia belajar menerima diri. Sakura— gadis ini hanya terlalu tulus mencintai.

"Bagaimana cincinnya menurutmu? Kuharap Ino akan bahagia dan menyukainya."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Likuid bening itu kembali mengalir dari bola _emerald_ nya. Dalam hati ia berkata, _'Bolehkah aku bertukar posisi dengan Ino?'_ Tapi ia tak ingin menunjukkannya di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan segera ia menyeka airmatanya, "Tentu saja Ino akan menyukainya. Dia pasti akan merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia. "

Bibir Sasuke tersenyum samar. Sakura memang selalu bisa membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya. Lelaki itu bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Sakura. "Terima kasih," sahutnya pelan.

Tak lama, lelaki itu pamit. Dan, tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Sakura tak mengantarkan Sasuke sampai ujung pintu depan apartemennya. Padahal, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selelah apapun kondisinya. Entahlah, ia hanya bimbang.

Dengan langkah gontai, gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Cairan bening pun kembali tumpah membasahi kulit wajahnya. Sakura tak ingin menangis. Tapi ia bahkan tak bisa menahan dan menghentikannya. Hatinya remuk, separuh jiwanya seperti akan memudar hilang. "Kenapa hati ini sakit? Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia? Bukankah sudah kutekadkan sejak dulu, asal Sasuke- _kun_ bahagia maka akupun bahagia." Ia bergumam getir di sela-sela rintihannya yang makin pilu.

Begitu memasuki mobil, netra Sasuke tertuju pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak diatas bangku samping pengemudi. Bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Sakura. Sasuke tahu, itu adalah buku agenda pekerjaan milik Sakura. Karena di _cover_ buku itu tertulis kata _'Work and meeting agenda'_. Dengan tangannya, Sasuke meraih buku itu. Ia akan ke apartemen gadis itu lagi, mengembalikan buku itu segera. Ia sadar buku itu pasti sangat penting untuk menunjang pekerjaan yang Sakura lakukan di kantor.

Tapi, entah mengapa seperti ada yang menahannya untuk sedikit membuka catatan yang tertoreh dalam buku itu. Sasuke bimbang. Buku catatan seseorang adalah privasi, meski Sakura adalah sahabatnya sekalipun. Akan tetapi, rasa penasaran kian menggerogotinya. Merayunya untuk sedikit mengintip. Setelah mengembuskan napas yang cukup panjang, menimbang-nimbang beberapa hal, Sasuke memutuskan akan membaca sedikit catatan yang tertulis dalam buku agenda itu. Tangannya membuka secara acak menuju pertengahan buku.

Manik oniksnya mulai membaca rangkaian kata-kata yang tersusun menjadi kalimat hingga membentuk banyak paragraf itu. Dada Sasuke berdebar. Hawa panas menjalar hingga ke wajahnya. Otaknya sudah mulai kehilangan fokus tatkala netranya membaca kalimat pembuka yang tertulis dalam buku itu. Sakura mencintainya. Sasuke membaca catatan dalam halaman itu sampai habis. Sakit, impresi itu yang tertanam saat membayangkan jika dirinya menjadi Sakura.

Dengan acak lelaki itu kembali membuka halaman lainnya. Ia terkejut. Kembali dibukanya halaman-halaman selanjutnya. Ini bukan buku agenda pekerjaan Sakura, seperti yang tertulis dalam _cover_ nya. Tapi ini adalah buku harian Sakura tentang Sasuke. Hanya tentang Sasuke dan perasaan cinta terpendam gadis itu kepadanya.

Sungguh Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Tapi… dirinya adalah kekasih Ino, kan? Namun apakah benar dirinya mencintai Ino dengan sungguh-sungguh? Apakah Ino juga mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh? Sanggupkah Sasuke untuk kehilangan Sakura jika ia memilih Ino? Atau sebaliknya?

Tak ada satupun jawaban menghampiri benaknya. Sakura dan Ino adalah dua orang yang sama-sama berharga untuknya, meski dalam rentang waktu yang tidak sama. Mereka istimewa dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya seraya meremas buku itu kuat-kuat.

Lama Sasuke terpekur di dalam mobilnya. Kepalanya bertumpu di kemudi. Tangannya masih erat meremas buku agenda itu. Tarikan napasnya memberat, seakan massa jenis oksigen di sekelilingnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Ia memejamkan mata. Cinta itu rasa sederhana yang tidak pernah sederhana, Sakura pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Cinta tak bisa sesederhana makna mawar. Ia jauh lebih rumit dari rekahan bunga Sakura yang rela menciumi tanah hanya demi sebuah keindahan. Namun, dengan ketulusan hati, cinta pasti akan menemukan jalannya sendiri. Sakura mengatakan itu dengan senyum lebar. Dan, Sasuke mengerti arti senyuman itu sekarang. Ia baru mengerti sekarang.

Buku itu terlepas dari tangannya. Ia sengaja melepasnya.

Ia bimbang. Yang terasa hanya ragu.

...

Sakura terbangun dengan posisi yang sama dengan yang diingatnya semalam. Meringkuk di tempat tidur memeluk lutut di depan dada. Matanya sembab. Menangis semalaman membuat bola matanya kering dan perih. Ia melirik jam dinding. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, pikirnya. Namun tetap saja ia beranjak, mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin di wastafel, berharap siraman air itu juga mampu meredam golakan hatinya. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuk Sasuke, dan ia tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Ini adalah hari bahagia.

Duduk di ranjang, gadis itu menghela napas dan mengikat rambutnya. Tangannya bergerak merogoh tas selempangnya. Dan, ia seketika terperanjat ketika tangannya tak menemukan buku agendanya. Matanya terbelalak. Panik. Ia mengitari kamarnya, menyisir tempat-tempat dimana buku itu kemungkinan berada. Otaknya sibuk memilah-milah kemungkinan. Dan, kemungkinan paling buruk yang bisa ia bayangkan adalah buku itu ada di tangan Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke akan mengetahui segalanya.

Kacau. Sakura mematung. Napasnya tak teratur.

...

Sasuke benar-benar tidak berhasrat menjalani sepanjang hari ini. Tak ada satupun hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Jiwanya masih dikuasai kejadian semalam. Kepalanya terus-terusan memaksanya memilih sesuatu yang menurutnya bukan pilihan. Ia ada di jalan buntu yang abu-abu.

Sasuke bolos bekerja—hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Dan pagi ini, tanpa merasa perlu membersihkan diri, tanpa tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ia cari, ia memacu mobil hitamnya. Merunut jalan raya dan berakhir disini. Di toko bunga yang tiga tahun ini rutin ia kunjungi.

"Selamat datang!" Sapaan hangat itu melengking dari balik pot bunga warna-warni. "Sasuke-kun?" lanjut suara itu sedikit terkejut.

"Hn." Laki-laki itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

Gadis itu membebaskan tangannya dari gunting bunga yang digenggamnya. Ia mempersiapkan dua kursi di meja bundar di pinggir ruangan. Tak lama kemudian, dua cangkir putih dengan uap yang masih mengepul terhidang di atas meja.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke lekat dengan _aquamarine_ nya yang bulat, "Kau berantakan. Kemana saja kau semalam? Tak satupun pesanku yang kau balas." Ujarnya sambil meniup-niup cangkir di depannya.

"Tidak ada." Bahkan Sasuke kehilangan hasrat untuk berbicara.

"Hey... Hey... Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu?" tukas gadis itu menyelidik, "Atau… Kita sedang terjebak pada siklus cinta segitiga?" Gadis itu terkikik menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Ino, bisa tidak, sekali saja tanggapi aku dengan serius." _Onyx_ itu berkilat garang, "Kau selalu saja bercanda. Aku bingung. Aku... tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa menurutmu kita ini hanya permainan?"

Gadis itu bungkam. Ia menunduk. "Aku juga bingung," lirihnya, "Sudah tiga tahun dan kita sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Bahkan untuk hal-hal paling dasar."

Hening. Kedua insan itu mengabaikan semua suara.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Ino menangkap nada getir pada suara pemuda itu.

"Sudah tiga tahun, dan kita masih mempertanyakan pertanyaan klise."

Ino memutar posisinya, berhadapan dengan Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu, Kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak tahu cinta siapa yang lebih besar, tapi itu sia-sia jika kau tak punya cukup keberanian dan keyakinan untuk menggenggam tanganku di altar."

Sasuke terhenyak. Refleksnya langsung menuju kotak cincin yang teronggok manis di dasbor mobilnya. Ia hampir melupakannya.

Ino memberanikan diri menatap manik gelap pemuda di hadapannya. "Cari orang yang mampu membuatmu kembali percaya ketika sedang meragu. Orang yang selalu ada tanpa kau cari-cari. Orang yang memberikanmu segalanya tanpa perlu kau minta." Gadis itu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Aku mungkin tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau harus punya keputusan," lanjutnya kemudian beranjak, kembali menyibukkan diri pada semarak warna bunga-bunga.

Sasuke mengawal gerakan Ino. Gadis itu penuh teka-teki. Penuh ketidakpastian. Tak tertebak. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana selama ini mereka terus berjalan dan bertahan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia terkesan dengan semua yang gadis itu pikirkan.

Melepas napas berat, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Ino. Dengan pelan membawa tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukannya. Sebuah pelukan erat yang gamang.

"Maaf." Sasuke menggenggam acak bunga yang paling dekat, "Dan, terima kasih," lalu dengan gemetar memindahkan tangkai-tangkai itu ke tangan Ino. _Onyx_ itu berkaca-kaca. Tangan itu terulur mengusap pucuk kepala sang gadis.

Tepat saat laki-laki itu beranjak ke balik pintu, setetes bening meluap dari sudut mata gadis itu. Turun ke pipi bersama seulas senyum samar. Melewati dagu kemudian lesap pada kelopak _sweet pea_ di genggamannya, "Kau memilih Bunga yang tepat, Sasuke."

"Kita semua berhak bahagia."

Bunga-bunga itu meluruh dengan kelopaknya yang makin basah.

...

Seperti orang kesetanan, Sakura memporak-porandakan kamarnya, membongkar tiap sudut ruang kerjanya, menyisir tiap jengkal taman kota. Tapi, buku agenda itu tetap tidak ditemukannya.

Dadanya bergemuruh tak tenang. Tubuhnya bergetar. Karena udara dingin. Karena sangat cemas. Tangannya mencengkeram pagar danau. Rapalan doanya masih sama; semoga buku itu tidak di tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, kau akan beku jika terus-terusan di taman saat salju." Suara baritone itu menguar dari belakang dengan nada yang sangat ia hafal.

Sakura berbalik dan seketika matanya terbelalak demi melihat buku yang ia cari tergenggam apik jemari Sasuke.

"Kau mencari ini?" Sasuke mengangkat buku itu.

"I...tu bi… bisa k… kujelaskan-" _Gawat,_ batinnya.

"Kau memang harus menyiapkan penjelasan." Sasuke mengambil langkah mendekati Sakura, ikut berpegangan pada pagar besi yang membatasi taman dengan danau, "Dan kejujuran."

Sakura meregangkan jarak mereka. Dengan takut ia bersuara, "Aku... Aku... Bukan maksudku merusak persahabatan kita... Atau merusak hubunganmu dengan Ino, apalagi membebanimu dengan _—"_

 _"_ _—_ itu bukan penjelasan, Sakura," hardik pemuda itu nyalang.

Tubuh Sakura tersentak. Ia menunduk dalam, mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, "Aku..." Ia berbalik menatap danau, memegang pinggiran pagar dengan gemetar, tubuhnya dingin luar-dalam, "Mencintaimu... Sejak dulu," lirihnya pelan. Kejapan matanya melepaskan air mata.

Salju turun malu-malu. Bulir putih lembutnya menjadi saksi bisu sebuah pengakuan.

Sasuke melempar buku agenda kecil itu ke tengah danau. Sakura memekik tertahan, menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika kotak cincin yang baru dilihatnya semalam menyusul kemudian. Benda itu terlempar jauh. Jatuh. Tenggelam. Hilang.

Belum sempat menemukan kata-kata, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, "Ayo pulang sekarang. Kau bisa beku, Sakura." Genggaman itu erat dan hangat.

Sakura menahan langkahnya. Namun, senyum pemuda itu menyihir segenap kesadarannya.

….

Dengan ketulusan hati, cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri.

Suatu hari nanti.

….

E N D _

* * *

(another) a/n:

 _Akhirnya. Saya. Menyelesaikan. Finishing. Wave. Fiuhh!_

 _Pertama kali saya baca awal naskah ini, saya heboh sendiri. Saya harus nulis SasuSaku. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata/dasar lebay/biar/ Ini juga pertama kalinya saya membuat tulisan kolaborasi._

 _Setelah itu saya diam. Bingung. Endingnya mau dibagaimanakaaaannn? Buat saya, cerita ini rumit dan saya belum terbiasa menulis genre hurt/comfort seperti ini. Sehingga beberapa teman saya harus rela seharian direcoki dengan pertanyaan; "Sasuke harus bagaimana sekarang?" dan "Saya harus bagaimana sekarang?" Haha. Terima kasih, kawan ;)_

 _Partner saya: Hai, Uchihamelia-san, maafkan jika endingnya jadi aneh seperti ini. maafkan kalau Ino jadi OOC. Ada beberapa bagian di naskah awal yang saya ubah. Apa ini sangat melenceng dari ekspektasi awal? Maafkan sayaaa! Tapi, saya senang bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Saya senang kita melakukan kolaborasi. Tolong sapa saya lewat mana saja :)_

 _Teruntuk penyelenggara event **#TAKABURChallenge** : kak Pindanglicious dan Kak Ugya-kun Upaupa, terima kasih karena telah memungkinkan saya menulis warna baru pada tulisan saya yang belum seberapa. Tahun depan—jika ada—saya pasti ikut lagi. __—_ _ **Kavyana**_

 _Dan, Akhir kata, sebuah tulisan—apapun itu—akan bermakna dengan hadirnya pembaca. Kritik, saran, tanggapan, bahkan flame sekalipun selalu kami tunggu._

 _with pleasure,_

 _Uchihamelia — Kavyana_


End file.
